


Hot Spring

by woo_tanin



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: 2 years after event of Phantom Thieves, Deep Relationships, Doubt, F/M, Healthy Relationships, Jealousy, Love, Male-Female Friendship, Smut, Weakness, afraid of losing the person they love, keeping secrets, kiss, new enemy, relationships have their ups and downs, some action and suspense
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2019-09-01 17:30:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16769659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woo_tanin/pseuds/woo_tanin
Summary: 'What ifs,' many times become major issues in relationships. 'what if we have done that sooner, what if I've told her when I had the chance, what if I wouldn't have isolated myself from the person who understands me the most...' That's what "Hot spring" is. How Ren/Akira/Joker will manage to act towards the one person he's most afraid of to lose, Makoto?!





	1. A vacation?

April 13, 20XX / Noon  
Walking through the campus was something Ren Amamiya had gotten used to it over the two semesters of being a college student; however, meeting his girlfriend like old days in high school was still new to him. After Makoto's graduation and going to Tokyo university, he had no idea if he was able to be with her as much as before. During those time, he still had the last year of high school, so their times together were summarized on gathering in his attic at LeBlanc, or in front of her apartment for less than an hour as both were busy with their schools. Hence, Ren tried his best to get accepted in Tokyo university. This way they would be able to see each other more, or even move in together as they both were going to same college.

Even though his dreams came true in some ways such being accepted in the same college as her and for the major he was interested in, minister administration, they hadn't had the chance to talk properly about moving in as it was mostly his idea. Problems always came on somehow, also, his parents' opinion of moving in wasn't positive as Makoto's sister, Sae Niijima. Thus, he never mentioned it to her and they still live where they used to be. Although Makoto is educating in police commiseration filed, as their majors are alike, their classes' buildings aren't far from each other; so, they can meet in front of their classes or in cafeteria.

Today was a special day, as it was the day they kissed each other for the first time. You may ask how he remembers such a day? Well, when you have someone like Makoto as your girlfriend who notes everything in her calendar, you would never forget such days; also, it was his own first kiss too, and the place they shared this moment was unforgettable enough - their high school's rooftop where Makoto was the only student who had the key as a student president council and they shared so many memories there - so it's not that odd!

When Ren got in the café, Makoto hasn't been there yet; so, he sat on their usual table next to the window and waited for her. He had some plans which he wanted to share with her as there was a small spring holiday waiting for them. Ren wanted to make this holiday as special as possible. The reasons were many, such it's their first long holiday together after two years, it would be just two of them together in vacation, and the important one, as he searched some good apartments, he finally decided to ask her for moving in with him.

When Makoto arrived, Ren was too distracted with his thoughts and the campus's view from the window to notice her. By seeing him like that, she decided to take her one of so many revenges by scaring him as he, the famous trickster Joker, has done this to her many times. Even though she had this one in million chance to frighten him, Ren, being a Joker, felt her nearness from her special perfume. So, when she said, "Wahoo...," he didn't even blink.

Makoto saw his specific smirk and while showing her disappointments, settled herself next to him on the bench. "Why you never have any reaction to these things? Did you see me coming?" Makoto asked him innocently with her big bloody eyes. Ren smiled and circled his left hand around her shoulders and while pretending being shocked said, "Omoo, Niijima Senpai, when did you come?" he put his right hand under her chin and brought her head closer to himself, "Haven't seen you for ages, so glad to meet you finally." He smirked and winked at her.

As the former president council got frustrated by his words, she freed herself from his embrace and looked at him like a Queen she was, "OK, Mr. Joker! If you wanna play, then play with yourself!" She stood up and with her back was facing him continued, "I don't have time for your playfulness."

Well, it wasn't that she was mad or really wanted to walk away because she actually loved his Joker persona and always enjoyed this part of him, she just couldn't give him this idea freely because for the sake of the world, she is the Queen of Phantom Thieves; and Ren was aware of this fact by all his heart.

He knew her better than anyone. So, this behavior wasn't new to him as he has already seen and experienced these times with her. She wanted attention and who was he to not give it to her. He loved this part of their relationship as they allow their Joker and Queen personas show their own performance. Thus, after her words, he grabbed her right hand fast enough to push her back to his embrace.

The leader of Phantom Thieves prisoned her to avoid any resistance from her - Not that she wanted to run away! - and while settling his head between her collarbone and neck sighed, "Where do you think you're going, My Queen?" he slowly kissed there, "You know how hard it is to get these few moments together, and you want me to lose these little chances too?" another kiss, "NO WAY!" Ren breathed her rosy scent which was his favorite - everything in which relates to Makoto is his favorites, that's how crazy in love he is with her! – and sucked her neck to leave a mark, "You know how appreciative I am when it comes to you, so don't even think about getting away from me!"

Makoto who was truly affected by his warm heartedly words, relaxed herself in his embrace and put her hands on his, "Then don't make me frustrated," she smiled flirty and looked up to his magical grey eyes, "You know how sensitive I am!" and blinked innocently, like the Cat of Shrek.

Ren stared at her maroon eyes deeply with fury emotions inside of his own, "Do you think you would ditch your next class if I say so?" As surprise as Makoto was, she knew he was serious and honestly, she really wanted to be with him more, alone together, and spend their time cuddling and kissing each other. However, her next class was too important and inescapable.

Thus, she sadly nodded negatively, "I wish I could say yes though... I'm sorry... I really wanna be with you, but the next class is my 5 units course which I can't avoid." Makoto turned more in his hug and settled her head on his comfortable chest and sighed his Blue Channel scent which was powerful enough to make her mind cloudy. Ren hugged her tightly while sighing in mean of understanding. "Don't you wanna eat something, 'cause my stomach can't bear the hunger anymore." He told her after couple of minutes.

Their break of embrace wasn't much as they went to campus yard and ate their food while Ren leaning to the tree and holding Makoto from the back in his arms. They had still half an hour before her next class, so after finishing their lunch, he figured that the time was perfect to tell her about his plans for vacation.

"Makoto," when he felt her attention, continued, "You know that today is the anniversary of our first kiss, yeah?" When she heard the seriousness in his words, she turned to look at him to show her full attention, "You know how detail I am in these things," she lovingly pecked his lips and smiled, "Happy first kiss day."

The former Joker smiled one of his specials at his Queen and nodded positively, "Well, you are also aware of the upcoming spring holiday, right?" Makoto stared at him suspiciously, "yeah...why are you asking this though?" Ren smirked, "Hmm, actually I was wondering if you would like to join me for a trip to Akita, visit the city together, and having some fun; you know two of us, alone, having some privacy, I don't think it would be a bad idea! Hmm, what do you say?"

He watched her shifting to face him properly and circled her hands around his neck. Her face hid her excitement, but her eyes were shining like the amber they are. Makoto closed the little distance between their faces enough to touch his lips with hers while talking, stared lovingly at his smoky eyes, and slowly took his glasses off, "I thought you would go to your parents' house, so I didn't mention about how much I like to spend my vacation with you." She pecked fast and sighed flirty like a Queen, "What should I do? I don't think I can miss this great chance of being with you! I really... really... wanna be like this... all the 5 days and 4 nights..." she winked, "Even hotter maybe!"

As the former thief got her agreement this way, destroyed that little distance and locked her lips with his, strong enough to take her breath away. Their kiss became passionate when she began kissing him back with the same amount of power. Letting each other's lips was something they both were bad at it, so they had only two choices when they were in public: no kissing, or kiss without care of the world!

Thus, sucking, licking, biting, and battling tongues were something unavoidable in their kisses. Ren tightened his embrace while she clutched her hands into his fluffy black hairs. Ren bit her tongue playfully which made her first moan in the day. He chuckled softly and kept licking her lips playfully. "So, you come for sure?" he asked through his kisses. "Without doubt!" she replied while was melting in his magical embrace.

Her phone's ringtone broke their kiss. Ren looked at its background which was a selfie from them together at the beach they went together and smiled softly as the memories of that day came to his mind. However, it got off from his face after hearing her scream which was saying, "Oh, Shit, I'm late...!" Makoto grabbed her backpack and stood up hurriedly. "Ren, honey, I must go," she quickly started walking, but suddenly stopped and looked back at him, "Call or text me when you get home, ok? Also, we need to plan properly, so let me come to the café to discuss more, take the tickets, and reserve the hotel together!" she said while going back for a peck to him then took off to her class.

Ren watched her running as fast as she could, smiled as the thought of their trip together excited him through-fully. He put his headphones on and started walking back home while listening to the "Empty Cups" by Charlie Puth!


	2. Careful

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to check the other chapter in my Wattpad acc. Because of how much It got hits in less than one day, I decided to post the chapter two sooner than I was planned too. Appreciate any comments as it's my first official English fanfic; I hope you would at least comment me to fix them. However, in general, please forgive me for any grammatical or spelling errors.Thank you so much.  
> Wattpad: https://www.wattpad.com/story/158853041-hot-spring

April 13, 20XX / Evening

"Ren, would you stop distracting me? I really need to focus to choose the best hotel right now! We don't want to waste our holiday where we'll share many firsts, do we?" frustrated Makoto told the former thief while trying to free herself from him. Ren who hadn't let her go since the Café closed completely, held her tighter and hid his face onto her smooth long brown hair, "Even when your hair was short, I couldn't take my hands off them...! do you really expect me to sit aside while you are this near to me? Especially after what happened today" he sighed, "I mean, OK, look! I won't distract you, just please don't distance yourself from me. I won't play with your hair anymore even though your hair is too damn gorgeous."

Hearing his desperation warmed Makoto's heart and blushes filled her cheeks like a bloody apple. However, the logical Queen wouldn't let his thoughts remain the same just because of some stupid trashes, "Ren, darling," she nuzzled his left cheek and stared in his silver gold eyes, figuring he was using his six sense, "No need to be worried! I told you that I was handling those jerks perfectly! After everything we went through, your reaction is understandable, but dear god, I'm the Queen! I'm able to tackle these little things by myself!"

He turned her completely to discuss properly over the ridicules event they got themselves into when she was coming to the LeBlanc. He was angry, sad, and anxious. The thoughts of losing her hadn't left his mind from the first he saw what had been happening in front of his eyes. Those motherf**kers had surrounded his Makoto, tried to touch her, and wanted to take her away. He saw how she struggled to defend herself, but they were five and she was by herself alone. He had no idea what happened afterwards because when he found his brain again, was when he was grabbing one's collar after making the first two pass out on the floor.

The time he punched the third person, Makoto took his hand forcefully to make him stop. There were people around them and the other two who were hit by Makoto, were running away. He unhanded the jerk's collar and stepped aside; Looked at the crowds around them and told them to scatter because the show had ended, and it was the drunks' fault which troubled his girlfriend.

"Mako...," he breathed to control the anger in his voice, "You know what would've happened if I hadn't gotten there? As strong as you are and know how to use your techniques, it wouldn't be enough for facing them! They were part of a gang! They were five. And here, as much as I want you to be the Queen of Mementos, you're not! Which means, you could've fought with two of them, but other three..." He rubbed his face and took his glasses off, "If I hadn't noticed the way you hung up, come out to check on you, and gone to the market alley...just the thought of it..." he closed his eyes anxiously and sighed heavily.

Makoto watched him carefully. She held his head and slowly landed on her chest. Smoothly, put her head above of his and slowly nuzzled his curly hairs, "Babe...who's massaging you, now?" His reply came some seconds later, after understanding the meaning behind her question, "Makoto." "Yes, that's correct. I'm doing a great job with my hands, right?" she kept massaging his back. He nodded into her chest. Breathing her scent mixing with her slick hands, calmed him down after some moments. She always knew what best way is to make him in peace.

When she felt his steady breaths, she stopped her massages and hugged him softly, "Ren, you know... when I decided to become a police commissar, I figured how dangerous it would be as I've been growing up watching my dad and then Sae bringing justice to cruel criminals in whatever ways they could. And then, I became part of Phantom Thieves. We together went to battles with the understanding of the dangers we would face. We relied on and followed you to take back what we believed from rotten evils."

She kissed his temple and continued, "I understand how you felt there, Ren." Another kiss, "Even after two years, the nightmares of that day, evening, and night are still hunting me." (Back to when Ren, as the leader of phantom thieves, got arrested, almost died, and came back semiconscious.) She felt his shifts but held him still, "No Ren, stay there...! It's not your problem that I can't live without you! It's a fact everyone knows. What I'm trying to say is that as much as I can't stop you from becoming a politician, you can't do that either."

He pressed his head under her chin and tightened his embrace. "Ren, Love, we have chosen a path and are going to follow it. It has its own risks which can't change. From Ann's modeling who in her industry people kill themselves to stay in the area, to the Morgana who is still a cat and as much as he is able to protect himself, we still often get worried about him." She explained convincingly.

"So, what you mean is that I should forget today's accident because it will happen eventually in the future because of your job?!" he said mockingly. "Joker don't need to act like an ass as I perfectly know you got what I meant. It's not about forgetting. It's about being careful. You are going to be a minister as even now politicians have kept calling you once a while to join their council area. You will make bunch of enemies – not that you don't have them now -," she said with a seriousness in her voice, "Even though we don't want to lose each other, we love what we are going to do; so, the only choice we have is being careful and plan everything properly to avoid any additional risks."

Ren finally raised his head to look at her eyes and smiled proudly at her, "You are the sexiest person when it comes to serious subjects, you know that?" She laughed at his tease and hit him softly, "And you are the only person in the world who can destroy the seriousness with one word as your face shows nothing." Ren rubbed her nose with his and gazed into her fiery red eyes deeply, "You have NO IDEA how much you mean to me...!" Her look got softer and her hands locked around his neck, "Even more than the infamous "moon and back"?" Makoto teased him flirty. These were the sides that only would be appeared when it was nothing just them.

Every time, his heart would flutter the same as when he caught her stalking him. He sometimes got himself wondering about how much more he would fall for her because the path for him seemed unstoppable! He smirked Jokerly, "You have no idea, Pres." The famous trickster bent further to kiss his love of life to express the meaning of "No Idea" with his own special magics. Makoto replied him happily. Their passion got higher when he took her hips and raised her enough to settle her on his lap.

Makoto pressed his head forward to herself and bit his lips playfully. However, Ren didn't slow down by her action, he caught her down when his tongue entered her mouth so sudden to explore all part of his favorite cave. They kept kissing without getting a little breath. Their hunger for each other was as obvious as sun and unavoidable as oxygen. Ren couldn't get enough of her delicious taste. Makoto wasn't able to take her hands off from his face or hair. Finding their way under her shirt was all Ren's hands could do. More touch, more friction, and more heat. Her soft and cozy skin brushed his and made them both sigh in each other mouth. "I can't get enough of you..." the innocent delinquent murmured while kissing her chin. Her answer came with a clutch in his hair; squeezing hard which caused him yelp in surprise. It didn't take him more than two seconds to grab her waist and lift her up to walk to his attic. She rounded her hips while he put one hand on her bottom.

They were too into each other to notice the doorbell and when they did, it was too late! "Hey Ren, give us some coff... UPS...," Futaba's voice cut up when she saw the scene in front of her eyes. It wasn't her first time seeing them like this as she had watched the café before through her hidden cameras even though during those scenes she usually had turned the camera off; however, seeing them live was different. It felt worse as she wasn't alone and Yusuke, Haru, and Ann came with her to café to visit Ren and gather together. Ryuji and Akechi were supposed to come so was Makoto, as the idea of gathering by Futaba was texted to all of the members of Phantom Thieves, but Makoto had been too busy with her boyfriend to check on her phone.

The scene was ridicules. After Futaba's "UPS", they had faced with "OMG" scream like from Ann, a stately "holy mother" from Yusuke, and a none sound shocked reaction from Haru. After hearing all these, the couple jumped the hell up and broke the kiss with horror in their eyes. Ren put Makoto down and faced their friends together with an embarrassed expression. It wasn't that their friends didn't know they were dating, it was the whole sexy situation which made them feel uncomfortable; they had never shown this side of themselves to their friends. When the other members caught them, Makoto's blouse was off until her bra, Ren's shirt's buttons were mostly open from time Mako's hands were stuck on his chest, their hair were completely disheveled from their wild stretching, and Mako's lipstick were nearly all over of his face.

Another doorbell announced Ryuji and Akechi's entry. Ryuji who was shocked by the heavy atmosphere and the couple's look, was the first to break the silence, "WOHOO... what we have here..." he looked into his leader's eyes and winked in the meaning of relaxation, "Bro, you bette' go and chec'n yourselves, I'll handle them." Ren without wasting any further time, grabbed his Queen's hand and after saying, "we'll comeback," almost ran to his attic, upstairs.

The atmosphere between the other members got better when Ryuji began distracting them from the case with playing Bruno Mars's song, "That's what I like", and Futaba's foolishness in café's kitchen for not being able to make coffee.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S: have one confession; my first two chapters are so short as at first, I didn't plan on making this story to the actual multiple chapters fanfic. Basically, there was just this idea of having my main ship go to one romantic trip and enjoy their time together. However, as I started to write, more ideas came to my mind which leaded me to make the one shot like fanfic to the much bigger storyline as I even myself have no idea how many chapters it will become. I'm trying my best to make each chapter better and hotter with adding some characters and plot twists. I hope you read this and follow me through it as it was really a risky choice for me to make this story and writing happens with everything surrounding me.


	3. Gathering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some family friend gathering@-@
> 
> Chapter 6 in my Wattpad acc is up...  
> Go and check it out: https://my.w.tt/txAWX2RKmS

###

"Haru, what was that just now?" Akechi asked his girlfriend who was helping Futaba to make coffee. Haru looked at him and chuckled at the reminiscence of the event, "You should've accepted to come with me... you could've seen it yourself this way." She throughout her tongue and winked mischievously. Akechi who was a detective before everything, got frustrated, took her arm, and pulled her to himself, "Honey, it's not hard to find out myself, but I wanted to hear it from you. So, don't be a pain and tell me!" he whispered through her hair and held her closely. 

As much as she loved him, she couldn't stop herself playing with him. The Noir knew too well how make him annoyed and show him that information can't be taken freely. Thus, Haru freed her arm to take his hand, "Dear Crow, don't you think nothing from me is free of charge? I'm a businessman's daughter!" He narrowed his eyes and asked suspiciously, "What do you want?" "Well, you owed me from before which hasn't paid off yet; plus this one..., you need to free your tomorrow for me. Without any excuses, we go on a date the whole day!" she explained her condition seriously. Akechi smiled genuinely and nodded in agreement, "Although you could've just asked normally, ok, I'm all yours tomorrow. Even if you hadn't told me, I wouldn't let you go home alone tonight." Thus, she started explaining about the funny situation the couple were in and how others witnessed it for him.

#At the same time

Yusuke was drawing Futaba who for the first time of her entire life was making coffee, and Ann was pinching Ryuji's ear because he was eating the food they supposed to have in dinner together.

###

"Ren... I'm so embarrassed...Oh my gosh...I can't face them!" Makoto mumbled through her hands which covered her face. "Babe, we can't help it as it's already happened. Come and change; spending more time here just trigger the situation more awkward." The former Joker landed the clothes he had chosen from her left over in his attic closet to her and helped her stand. "Do you want my help?" he smirked playfully, "I would be blessed if the reason of their waits were the actual thing..." Makoto bloody cheeks got even more red and pushed him away, "Ren!!! Please no Joker's game... not now... turn back until I call you! NO PEEK!" She then went behind the closet to change away from his intense eyes. "who do you hide from Queen? There's nothing I haven't seen before..." He grinned his special and sat on the bed.

"You really enjoy frustrating her!" Morgana's voice shocked him enough to turn and searched where his voice came from. "Where do you come from?" Ren asked with wide eyes, "How long have you been here?" The black cat lied on the floor and yawned, "It's been half an hour I believe... I wondered myself how you didn't notice me!" Ren sighed, "Well I think you figured why we were distracted enough to not see you..."

Makoto who were completely changed by her four-room red, black, and white dress, black sandals, and one red kerchief which was designed her brown long hair, came out and after taking Ren's breath away, went to Morgana and picked him up. The cat settled himself in her comfortable embrace and yawned, "Joker, your lover's embrace is the best... I really understand you...hmm..." Makoto smiled while looking at Ren who was glaring at Morgana because of his statement, "Honey, I'm going down. Coming?" The former thief slowly nodded and went to circle his hand around her waist, "You look beautiful by the way." And kissed her temple.

When they got to the main café's hall, the members had already gathered around the table they usually do. Ann noticed their presence and smiled at them, "Wow, you look both fashionable, matching clothes, ha?" She was right because the dress Joker chose for his Queen was the same color as his black T-shirt and red jeans. Haru tilted her head at them, chuckled softly, and shook her hand, "Mako-chan come and sit here, Ren-kun release my friend for some time please." She glared at Ren, he unsurely nodded, then nuzzled Mako's back to send her to the girls direction.

Usually if their reason of gathering was for having fun, they often ended up dividing in boys' and girls' squad. Girls have their little gossip and chitchat things while boys talk about how they handle the shits around them. Ren was listening to Akechi who was talking about his new case which was the weird type of assault, Ryuji and Morgana were eating whatever was on the table, and Yusuke like usual was working on the new face of Futaba.  
The girls' voice was louder as all of them were participating in Haru's conversation about her new coffeeshop and the events that happened there.

Everything seemed fine, but Ren's mind, even with Akechi's interesting topic, was somewhere else. Yusuke who sometimes was able to predict Ren's thought by his look asked, "Leader, are you alright? You seem out of space..." Akechi who was interrupted in middle of his word stared at Ren shockingly, "Who the hell then I was talking about?" Ren nodded quickly and took off his glasses to clean them, "I was following you, Akechi; no need to worry. My mind is just somewhere else. How should I put it?!" He then pointed to Makoto by his look.

Ryuji who was still eating some popcorns, laughed at Ren's gaze, "Boy, you're not the only one in love, why you're too into it though? She's right in front of ya... I know we jumped in middle of your make out session, but please respect us at least as we didn't mention the subject to your face... Ann was so frustrated, ya know...!" Ren looked down and wore his glasses again, "I might have some untold plans, you know..." and smirked at his friend. Morgana figured out where he came from, "Oh, in ten days... oh my... It's Queen's birthday." The joker positively nodded, "That's right..."

Akechi and Ryuji who weren't into making these calendar events complicated groaned. "Joker, you can just go on a special date, reserve a love hotel, and have a needy starry night." Akechi simply noted. Yusuke who saw how pokerfaced Ren reacted replied, "Not well said, detective. Our leader isn't an ordinary person. How about a trip, Ren-san?" "Actually, we are going to; this spring holiday. However, I haven't mentioned anything about her birthday. She's not stupid though. She must have guessed already, but I still wanna surprise her. Also, I desire to open up the "moving in" topic we talked about before to her... I don't know how she would react though!" Ren told them and sighed.

Morgana who was surprised by the news mumbled, "Guess I'll camp in Haru's again..." Ren sadly grinned, then laughed at how Akechi reacted to cat's words, "You Cat, better stay away from Haru... we have our own plans..." It was loud enough to silence the members. Haru glared madly at Akechi and hugged Morgana immediately, "Babe, watch out your words... Morgana is so dear," then looked kindly at Cat's sky-blue eyes, "What is it, little sugar?" Morgana smirked at the infamous Crow and cutely explained why he would come to stay with her for some upcoming days. Haru looked at Ren suspiciously and asked what was going on which was faced with Makoto's answer about their plans of going to Akita.

Everyone cheered them up and Makoto flushed at Ann's teases; However, Futaba's bad timing statement, "Then you won't be here for your birthday, Mako?" made an awkward silence. Ren was shocked enough to not look into Makoto's eyes. He thought, "Shit, why Futaba... WHY...! Relax Ren... You already knew she must've assumed the reason behind this trip... make it easy and cool... you still can surprise her by your amazing plans... the day doesn't matter... no one forgets their own birthday! Now break this damn odd situation as you are the trickster!"

"Yes, little sister. We won't be here, but we can celebrate it later when we come back. How about going to a theme park like Tokyo Disneyland?" Ren stated normally like nothing unusual had happened. Futaba however felt a little coldness from him so, a fake smile formed her face and nodded in agreement. Makoto didn't say anything. She somehow like Futaba felt his odd poker face and decided to let it aside until the right time.

Afterwards, the atmosphere backed to normal and they had stayed this way until over the midnight. Nor Ren or Makoto mentioned about the alley where they were faced by those jerks as they didn't want to worry others. Also, Ren predicted the one he needed her helps knew about the condition, so he let it be until Futaba was the only one who was left in the café as everyone went home one by one. Yusuke however, stayed as he planned on sleeping over in Futa's messy room.

When the Fox saw how Ren and Makoto were busy in kitchen to clean the rest of leftover dishes, turned to Futaba and scolded her about ruining Ren's birthday plans. After that they both told the busy couple that they would go, but Ren stopped them, "Futa, I need your help with something!" Futaba sat on the counter's chair, "What is it?" Ren then in his leader style described the accident they went through and wanted her help to find out about who they were and what they were doing in this area. The genius hacker agreed to help and told him that whenever she found them, she would send the info to him.

After the last couple also left, Ren turned to see Makoto was cleaning the table. He went to her and hugged her from behind, "They can wait... let them be, I'll handle them later!" he then kissed her hair from above. "You stay tonight, right? I mean it's already 1:30 AM!" She returned in his embrace and breathed his scent, "Ren... Sae called..." she then pressed her forehead under his chin. "I prefer to get scolded by her tomorrow than letting you go tonight. Stay!" He then tightened his embrace. They stayed like that for some moment then the former president looked up at him, "Then promise that we just sleep because at 8:30 AM, I have to be at one workshop orientation." Ren stared at him suspiciously, "So, you weren't worried about Sae-san, you weren't sure about me?" he murmured with fake sadness in his voice. She chuckled at his playfulness, "Well, you know yourself better..." and shrugged her shoulders. He broke the embrace and held her hand to go to his attic, "Then we just sleep...!"

When they changed to their sleepwear, black pajamas without shirt for Ren and a short silk lilac dress for Makoto, they went to bed and lied next to each other. Actually, after Ren came back from his hometown around one year and half ago, his parents sent bunch of stuff for him to his attic, as he insisted on staying to this café's attic. It was included a new queen-sized bed and its system. The room had changed to the classy one which was comfortable enough for even two people living in it. Hence, he was assured about Makoto's sleep over as she had some clothes in his closet for safety zone and a great bed to sleep freely together with having enough space.

Ren embraced his Queen from the back tightly and sighed in relief; she was next to him safe and sound. "Ren, babe, what plans your mind is making?" The future commissar asked him while caressing his hands around her belly. "about what?" Ren mumbled foolishly. "You know what... about those jerks! Do you wanna go to Metaverse? That's why you asked about their info from Futa-chan?" Ren who seemed dumbfounded from his smart girlfriend shook his head in agreement in her hair, "I'm sure their boss has a good palace...!" Makoto shifted in his embrace to face him, "Ren, you promised you wouldn't use that app again. I know Igor already asked you about the necessary times, but this one isn't part of it!" she closed her eyes madly, "Babe, you promised to trust the god damn law and follow it...let's tell Sis! Why you always wanna jump in middle of some trouble!" 

Ren quickly turned her back on the bed, settled himself above her, and went down to kiss her furiously; however, Mako turned her head and he ended up kissing her left cheek. "I told you that your madness is the sexiest thing in the world," he whispered into her ears flirty. "This wouldn't fix my anger, Ren!" she stated lowly. He huffed but went down again to kiss her neck this time. When the Queen figured he would do anything to distract her from the important subject, pushed him with enough force to make him unstable as he wasn't holding her powerfully. He fell on the mattress and looked at Makoto with wide eyes who climbed on top of him. She stared at him with her fury red eyes while her long brown hairs fell around his face on the pillow, "REN, DON'T YOU DARE TO CHANGE THE TOPIC THIS WAY..." she told him in his Queen shape, powerful and intense.

He breathed her fragrant scent and took part of her hair in his hand and lowly whispered, "Ok, no getaway. Mako, I recognized one of them. He was part of the gang you got your persona in his former boss's palace. They were five and the way they acted, it was like they didn't just mean to take you away for assaulting. They were surly part of an unknown gang." He slowly took her waist and pushed her to the bed. When they were facing properly he continued, "Futa will send their whole profile to me tomorrow, then I'll decide what exactly should do. However, Mako, they will back to get you. I can't let this one goes as they know you and won't let you go until they get what they want. And unfortunately, I'm not always next to you as I wish!" Makoto gasped to say something, but Ren interrupted her, "I know you're Queen and these stuffs, but it's not enough babe... you know I won't take something serious until it needs to be taken!" The Joker started to caress her chocolate hair while gazing at her now concerning eyes, "Of course you don't also have to tell me not going to Metaverse because if I go, I'll definitely take you and maybe others with me. Depends on how their info will turn out!"

Makoto after hearing his explanation went further to settle herself under his chin between his shirtless chest and neck. She slowly kissed his collarbone which made him tense a bit, "I'm just worried Ren. Hope you understand... don't make me go through that terrifying nightmare... everyday my love for you grows bigger which I myself sometimes get scared from it. If I got that frightened from your semiconscious body with full of scars and bruises, it feels like I would end up like you at least if I saw you in that state this time!"

Ren a little shocked from her straight confession, buried his face between her rosy chocolate hair and murmured, "I know darling... I don't want that either... whatever we face, it won't be as bad as a God... we handled that, these ones are the plainest in front of it! Promise. Trust your Joker!" 

Makoto raised her head and took his in her hands to gaze deeply with full of different emotions - Love, worry, concern- in his silver eyes, "I trust you without a single doubt... because I Love You!" then bent to kiss him properly. He sighed and relaxed in her smoothly kiss, then began kissing her back with the passion alike her. Entering his tongue in her mouth the next few moments and fought for dominance with her, licking their lips while sucking, embracing each other tighter, and in all ways melting in each other passions were all they could do in that moment.

Makoto slowly and undesirably broke their kiss as she felt his hands on her tights under her dress for more friction, "Honey... we need to stop... I really need you to stop..." Ren pressed his eyes with a load groan, "I'll get back all the time you escaped from me, I swear... prepare yourself!" Makoto giggled amusingly and hid in her favorite place -into his chest- and mumbled playfully, "who wanna stop you..."

Ren who was still turned on from their passionate make out, pressed himself to her which gave him her fluffy moan, "You said 'stop', I stopped. So, please don't make me more broken!" he then fixed the blanket and closed his eyes while embracing her strongly. The thought of the new Ariana Grande' song lyric, "God is a woman", formed in his mind before he eventually went to sleep. After some time, their steady breathes was the only voice that could be heard in the room.


	4. Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As I am going to update chapter 7 in Wattpad until tonight, I thought it's better to post another chapter here. Can't wait to update the upcoming smut @-@ chapter there.  
> I know I'm the lazy writer as hell... I wish I could do better, but writing is really not my speciality. I started writing this for myself, then ideas came and didn't let me go... so^^  
> I'll try to update more, but if college let me so.  
> Don't forget to check upcoming chapter #7  
> P.S: Also wanted to thank all the writers who gave us shumako shippers the best reading week so far. I checked almost all of the shumako week's fanfics and enjoyed most of them. Wish you the best, fighting.

\+ "Long time no see..."

"..."

\+ "Some behaviors never change..."

The former prisoner checked his surroundings, frowned, and stared at the person behind the desk. Igor, with the same frozen arrogant look, smirked, "I know you may wonder why you've been summoned here, so let's make it straight..."

He stared deeply at his fellow guard prisoner and nodded eventually...

.........

With the feeling of soft lips caressing his skin, he opened his eyes in horror, "Hishhh, it's alright... you're safe now... I'm here relax..." Ren blinked a few times until he was able to recognize his lover's face. He heavily breathed out. Makoto smoothly kissed the corner of his lips and murmured gently, "How do you feel?" Ren inhaled briefly, "Better..." Makoto locked her maroon eyes in his, "Nightmare?" another inhale, "Sort of..." She smiled and pecked his lips softly, "Sleep, you have plenty of time." She raised her body half up before he caught her hand to push her back in his chest, "When did you wake up?" Mako who was kind of shock from his sudden action grinned, "Well, I don't know, about twenty minutes...?!" and chuckled innocently.

"I've woken you...!" he frowned and closed his eyes, "Did I talk?" Mako looked at him in surprise and nodded negatively, "You barely talk when you're awake! Babe don't overestimate yourself," she pecked his chin, "You were just having a little reaction in your sleep; like squeezing me a bit hard or pressing me just too much to handle," she tilted her head playfully, "you know I needed to wake up for my workshop, so you just made it happen sooner. I've rested enough, don't worry!" and she winked lovingly.

"I felt your kisses." He stated with an unusual poker face. "Well, I thought it can help you to wake up in a more relax state. I didn't want to frighten you by any clumsiness!" she said genuinely. "They did..." he sighed and covered his face with his hands. She while was wondering about his cold reactions, got out of the bed to prepare herself for college; however, Ren's voice froze her, "Let's break up, Makoto!"

The Queen didn't turn, move, or speak. She was frozen enough to not even think. After a long couple of minutes which felt like forever, Makoto moved to the closet and started changing in a horrible silence. Ren's eyes followed her every motion. He knew how much he shocked, shook, and scared her. He felt her hurriedness in her every movements which broke him even more than he was beforehand. In their whole-time relationship, they have never even thought about this word - at least not him – however, his mind was blank, errors were in every sells of his brain! What Igor told him, what he saw was indescribable! He couldn't lose her, not now not ever! How can someone want to lose part of himself! Mako meant everything to him! Without her... he couldn't even imagine...!

Before going out from the old attic, the future commissioner turned and surprised his silver golden eyes and smiled coldly, "I'll consider that I heard nothing from you! Later." And walked out queenly. The former thief huffed and hid his face into the pillow out of frustration.

# College campus, 4:30 PM

Ren walked out of the class, in the same poker mood he was, to the library. Not that he had anything to do there, he just wanted to see if he had any chance for running into his Majesty on his way. However, the God of Luck from the morning wasn't with him. Crushing to a person, dropping, and mixing their belongings were the least he was expected. He looked up to say sorry, but the person in front of him surprised him, "Oh, Hifumi!" The girl smiled, "Ren-kun, long time no see!" "Let me help!" he told her as she was struggling with collecting her stuffs.

They stood up after and Hifumi asked him an unexpected request, "I'm so glad to see you. Actually, I changed my major to political science which means I probably have some classes in common with you." "Oh really! That's great. I always thought from your shogi knowledge, you would end up choosing some political majors." The joker smirked and hid his eyes behind his glasses. "Well, yeah! I really hoped to see you here because I thought you can help me to get used to this area better and catch up with the classes we have together." He thought for some moments, as he perfectly knew the only person who Makoto can't stand much to see, is Hifumi; however, he couldn't typically and straightforwardly say NO as he was going to see her in the campus more often and she was the one who taught him how to play shogi which helped him a lot for the Metaverse's strategies. 

He looked down and unsurely said, "Yeah, sure, no problem." She smiled happily and took out her hand to shake his. He took and shook hers with a natural smirk he had in these situations. While they were like that, someone was watching them and cursing her pride for not going there to hang herself from Ren's neck to show that narcissist arrogant girl whom he belongs to!

Makoto turned back from them and walked straight quickly until someone's voice stopped her. "Niijima-san... Niijima-san, wait!" She looked up and saw one of his classmates, Tamaki Kasuga, who was famous because of his look and wealth between the girls in her department, was calling her. He stood in front of her and smiled gently, "Excuse me for a moment, I'll appreciate it." She mumbled a low "No problem," as she wasn't in enough mood to handle these type of people very generously like she usually does, so she looked at him expectedly to say something. "Actually, I know it will be so sudden, but I wanted to ask if your time is free to accompany me for a cup of coffee?" he asked her nervously. She felt many eyes on them which made her uncomfortable, especially after seeing her boyfriend talking to another girl who actually has had a crush on him since she remembers! "Well, can I ask the reason, Kasuga-san?" she questioned him solemnly. His sudden action made her eyes wide as he took her hand and bent his head further to kiss her hand's back, "We will talk about it properly if you come with me; however, I think my purpose must be cleared by now."

Feeling a hand circling around her waist, warm air from a breath, and soft lips on her collarbone startled her. "Babe, sorry for being late," another kiss, "and you, gentleman?" Ren glared coldly at the pretty face boy. Makoto, after catching up with the sudden atmosphere, relaxed herself in his embrace and freed her hand from Tamaki's who was surprised enough by the Ren's presence from nowhere.

Ren's eyes were firing a strong "back off" to Tamaki which made him frightened as how scary they looked from his view. Popular boy made himself straight and panickily nodded, "Oh, Niijima-san," he brushed his hair out of his face and nervously said, "I didn't know... you know... having someone... well... you, it wasn't seemed like that!!" he afterward bent his head again and ran away as fast as he could.

People were watching them. It looked like a show. Hearing their gossips wasn't hard for both of them. When they were in university, especially in the popular parts of the campus, they had never showed something this affectionate towards each other. Their hideouts were a small café at the end of the campus (the one from chapter 1) and the yard behind it. So empty and far to get recognization from students. However, Ren just couldn't tolerate the way that rich boy approached Makoto! Not after their fucked up morning! He kept holding her waist and quietly started walking.

"I thought you'd broken up with me!" the Queen's voice was cold as he expected. "You said that you'd heard nothing!" he replied back mockingly. "I wasn't the one flirting with someone who has a big crush on me!" she answered back solemnly. "Someone seems jealous... and you were the one who was almost getting hooked up!" he said with the hint of possessiveness in his voice. "Oh, really? I thought someone was actual jealous from his ridiculous behaviors in front of so many people! You know, holding, flirting, kissing, and frightening the poor boy who had no idea about my very beautiful and reliable relationship!" she mocked him angrily! 

Ren freed her waist, took her hand tightly, and dragged her behind one of the college's building. He pushed her back towards the wall and crashed her lips powerful enough to shut down all of her brain's processes. He was jealous, mad, sad, and above all angry at himself for being so out of control towards whatever relates to this damn breath taking person, Makoto; he was showing them in each kiss! He wasn't gentle like his usual, he was sucking her tongue like a madman, pressing his body to her and hers to the wall which prisoned her in all four sides; Makoto had a hard time responding to his kisses as Ren locked her completely from any resistance.

He bit her upper lip as teethlike as he could to make it bleed. His tongue was searching every corner of her mouth while his left hand went to her left breast. Squeezed it hard which gifted him a painful moan. He wanted her to feel pain and he was getting it with the way he was punishing her. Taking her nipple between his two fingers and pinching them in a way she couldn't bear standing still. If he hadn't been holding her waist strongly, she would've ended up falling on the ground. Although the brunette tried to mumble something in his mouth, they were heard as painful moans by Ren's ears.

After Joker felt that she had no air left in her lungs, he with a hard tongues' fight, distanced their mouth two inches away to breathe. Makoto's eyes were still closed. Ren was looking at her deeply as he mostly was kissing her with half closed eyes. "Mako... you know who you belong to, right?" he said huskily. She opened her eyes fiercely, "I AM NOT AN OBJECT!" "No, you're not. You're my Queen!" he tilted his head and said with his joker voice. "You knew that and still you dared to ignore me and simply tell me to break up with you?!" she said mockingly, "Cut your possessiveness if you wanna end this relationship! I don't need a third wheel in my future relations, you know!" and broke their eyes' contact.

Ren took her chin indignantly and locked their lips again, "Even if we break up your Majesty, you will never be able to get rid of this third wheel!" one bit, "I'll become your every "future relationships" nightmare!" He smirked and with another strong bit which made her lips badly bruised, "Put this in your smart-ass brain that YOU CAN NEVER GET RID OF REN AMAMIYA EVEN IF THIS DAMN LOVE ENDS!" He didn't realize his tears, not until feeling hers on her cheeks. 

Her hands went around his back and pulled his body to hers. Their foreheads steadied on each other and they took a while to get their lost breathes back. "Ren... you know that I know something is bothering you!" Makoto whispered while her sob was still in her throat. He inhaled. "I didn't wanna ask you as I know how you are, but telling me to break up with you..." the brunette sighed and pressed her eyes out of exhaustion. "Mako... AH... Mako..." the ravenette groaned her name, "I can't...," and hid his face into her neck. "Darling it's fine," she rubbed his back slowly, "You don't have to...however, just don't mix the problems with our relationship... whatever happens... please don't split us!" she kissed his temple, "Neither of us can tolerate the separation!" 

The Joker inhaled her rosy scent and kissed her neck gently, "Mako... I'm sorry...I just..." "Hush... It's alright..." the candy eyes girl nuzzled his raven fluffy hair lovingly which relaxed him eventually.

#At the same time

Morgana was watching the sad couple with the hidden worries in his skylight eyes. The black and white cat had a secret knowledge of what was bothering Ren, as for the first time Igor, himself, summoned him to discussing the upcoming issue of Metaverse with him because Igor knew best how this problem can affect Joker's decisions and blind his mind with the love he has for Queen; the main solution key.

Also, a long black hair girl was watching them from an unnoticeable window; hating the girl who was in his crush embrace and being kissed with the love she thought it was supposed to be hers and the girl had stolen it from her! However, she wasn't going to stand back and watch them like that! Ren was hers and she was going to get him back, even if it meant by destroying the person he loved the most!

#At Shibuya Station, 9:10 PM

"I've never thought of coming back here to enter the Mementos!" Ren told the cat who was in his bag. "Me neither!" Morgana answered back, "You haven't said anything to Queen, right?" "No..." Ren sighed hopelessly, "It was an exhausting day!" "Still plan on going to the trip?" Mona asked uncertainly, "I mean you asked her to end your relationship...!" Ren looked at the woolly cat's head which was somewhat out of the bag pokerlike, "Nothing is going to keep secret from you... I thought you were with Futa!" "I was, but came back around the time you said, 'Let's break up!' and as I didn't want to bother you I stayed downstairs to not be seen by Queen. However, it's not the case, tell me what are you planning to do, Joker? You can't underestimate this problem. Even Igor is worried! He called me there too!"

Ren didn't answer him back. He silently opened the app, called the Mementos, and with Mona disappeared from the alley behind the station. "How long has it been, Mona?" he checked his Joker style properly. "More than two years..." Mona sighed, "No answer for me?" Ren looked back unsurely, "Morgana, for the first time, even after facing a near death experience, I feel lost! Even then, when I had no idea of surviving or not, I never thought about breaking up with her. Maybe because back then I wasn't sure about how serious our relationship was, I don't know! But this time... it terrifies me... I don't care about myself... however, I can't understand why they are involving Makoto in this mess!" he attacked a shadow and with two heavy punches destroyed it completely. Mona got more worried by his method of fighting, "Although she's your weakness, Joker, don't let this overcome you! As we both know these issues are the things which give the whole messed up life meanings! You are the famous invincible trickster, face and fight those monster confidently!" the cat followed him undesirably as the whole coming here was Ren's idea to exercise and kind of evacuate his frustration on the scary Mementos' shadows around them.

Ren brought out his gun and shoot through the last huge red shadow, called his original persona, Arsene, and attacked the shadow within a second. "You're right! I won't give up, Mona! I wanna go to Akita, celebrate her birthday together, and ask her to move in with me! I can't live without her, Mona! Why when I finally felt a little peace in my fucked up life, this mess came up! Is it that impossible for me to feel happy?" after finishing the shadow completely, he stood still and stared at Mona's waiting eyes, "If they don't let me, I'll make it happen! Like I always do! They pointed out to my weakness, but they have no idea maybe it triggers me to fight back them even more as escape can never be a choice for me! I did and it last less than a day!" he turned back confidently while his raven coat was flowing into the air. "That's our confident leader! Don't forget your friends though! They are always with you and follow you even to the hell! So, ask for their help. They won't turn you down!" Morgana said excitedly and encouragingly, "We can do this together! We are the Phantom Thieves!"

The fact that Ren was getting himself back to the reality he was always involved with, made himself and Mona more confident; However, they both didn't realize that they had been watched from the first they entered the Mementos. Queen's maroon eyes had never left him from the moment Joker left the college to Shibuya station! Her smile was visible even though her beautiful eyes were filled with two obvious emotions, worry and fear. She was a Believer though, Joker made her to be!


	5. The Day Before...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is still tension between Mako and Ren after what he said about the "break up" thing, we here see how Ren manage to face Makoto and fix the mess he's made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long time no update... tho it's not technically a new chapter, as it has been in wattpad for ages; However, as I'm going to update my new chapter in wattpad after a really long time, decided to post this one also here... hope you enjoy it...

#Niijimas' House, 00:30AM

Hearing the doorbell made Sea Niijima to face her exhausted little sister, after long couple of days. She frowned at Makoto's messy look and solemnly stated, "Assume you slept at LeBlanc last night." Makoto who was quietly going to her room as she had thought Sae should've been asleep at such hour, looked up at the well-known prosecutor, "We had Phantom Thieves gathering event." "I see...," Sae closed the book she was reading and continued, "So, why you look so down if you have spent your night with the lover of yours?" Makoto bit her lower lip and sighed, "Sis... can we talk later, please?" and went to her room without caring her sister's wide-eyed look. The silver hair woman who was stunned by her little sister strange behavior, stood up and went to Makoto's room, as she was aware the brunette would talk if she put some effort in it. 

Without knocking the door, Sae opened it and went in while saw her sister stripping off from her clothes. "Sis... Don't embarrass me like that!" Makoto told her and covered herself by a homey shirt. The older one chuckled and sat on the bed, "I washed you myself Mako... I don't know why you get still shy like this? Are you acting this way towards Amamiya, too?" Makoto hurriedly wore her nightgown and foolishly changed the subject, "AHH Sis please... anyway, I told you I'm not in the mood of talking! I have bunch of work to do tomorrow! Let me rest." Sae didn't move even the slightest, "And let you eat your mind and soul until dawn; no way. Sit and we will have some sisterly chat."

Makoto who knew how stubborn can her sister get even more than her, sighed and sat next to her. "What is in your mind Makoto? Has Mr. Troublemaker done something?" Sae asked her while taking Mako's hand in hers. "actually, I shouldn't say this, but even myself have no idea what is with him...! After yesterday incident, he's been acting too oddly! And from morning it went even worse. He told me something so stupid and selfish. Then, he came back and showed no mercy to me while he himself was affecting by it even more than me. I just want to understand and be there for him, however, he just doesn't let me. With his arrogant introvert personality as he, like always, wants to take all the responsibilities by himself to protect everyone!'" Makoto, without taking her breath, explained to Sae while her head was getting downer by each sentence passing out of her throat.

The prosecutor who was confused by her rush statements, didn't push her more and nodded in understanding as she knew how complex her sister's man can get most of the time. She started caressing the brunette's waist to calm her down. "I won't say 'don't worry,' or 'it will be fine' because you should be, and it may not; however, don't underestimate yourself in figuring him out! You're Makoto Niijima and moreover, closest person in his life. He will eventually open up to you. Just give him some time..." the silver hair said a few second later. Makoto slowly nodded in meaning of agreement, "I feel better thanks to you, sis. I better get some sleep now."

Sae realizing it was the time to let her be alone, said a simple 'good night,' kissed her head, and went out. Makoto inhaled heavily afterwards and before going under her bed's sheet, took her phone, and stared at Ren's contact. Blinking a few times, she opened his private message and started typing:

Makoto:Babe, sweet dreams.

As she didn't want to get discovered about her following him and what she saw in Mementos, she didn't type any further. His reply came just two minutes later:

Ren: I thought you were already asleep! Night Night sweetheart. (♥️)

She didn't answer back and put her phone away.

#At college, 2:30PM

"Niijima-san take care." One of Makoto's classmate said as she left the class. She was in hurry as Ann and Haru had been waiting for her about twenty minutes. She has always been a punctual person, however this time her professor made the whole class stay half an hour more because of his not important lecture. She cursed him more as he was one of few professors in her whole education life that she hated and could never tolerate his presence as he was one of those perverts like Kamoshida, their sport high school teacher who was the first case of Phantom Thieves, who had his eyes on her the whole time and even with her ignoring him the most, he wasn't the one to let go by just ignoring. Thankfully she was part of their university student organization and had plans to make his excuse as soon as possible.

She saw her former Phantom Thieves' teammates and her frowns broke down eventually. Even though she had already notified them that she was going to be late, she still felt badly sorry and the girls could tell by her looks. Ann eventually smiled and opened her arms to hug the embarrassed girl, "It's fine Pres. Me and Haru were enjoying ourselves. We know you, take it easy." "Ok then, but still accept my apologies..." Makoto embraced her back. After greeting Haru with the same attitude, the trio started their shopping journey. It was Haru's idea as she always believed their shopping trappy dates was one of the simplest and at the same time most affectionate treat they have been doing from their past days as Phantom Thieves. It became their routine after Haru's dad died which the trio, at first Futaba was part of them but as she in general doesn't like walking around so much without a certain purpose, she preferred to stop bothering herself and just join them whenever they needed her by phones, to have girly fun together and empty their minds from the boys around them. Today was Makoto's day as Ann called her in morning and figured by her voice that something was off.

During their shopping, the blondie most of the time was forcing the darker brunette to buy dresses which she would need during her trip. She even made sure Makoto bought a sexy black and red lingerie which would definitely make Ren crazy by her wearing that. Even though the Queen really wanted to disagree and not purchase the set, the face of a certain annoying person in front of her, changed her idea. Hifumi Togo, the only girl in the world who makes Makoto's heart beat rises from hatred just by looking at her. She didn't exactly know when did this felling start, however, the bad feelings of her near to Joker was always with her even though she couldn't most of the time say it loudly.

Haru who was the second person in the trio realizing Hifumi's presence, went to Makoto's side and hugged her waist. "Oh Niijima-san, it's been ages." Hifumi said her greetings while was nodding to both other girls. The former president smirked solemnly, "Yeah, it has. I didn't think I would see you around here!" "Oh my, haven't Ren-san told you? I'm in the same university as yours! Even have some common classes with Ren himself which he promised to help me get through with them." she smiled proudly while her eyes were showing one big warning 'It's just started'.

Ann looked back at her shockingly as she knew best like Haru how Makoto feels about this green eyes' girl. However, she grinned eventually and mocked her by saying, "Oh dear, Ren is always like this... help every single person even if he doesn't know them! he's so sweet, right Hifumi-chan?" she took Makoto's hand and pressed it which made Makoto to smirk again, "Ann's right. You can come to me too! I'm part of the student organization, I would love to help you get to know the school." Hifumi who felt dumbfounded from her reaction replied, "I don't want to bother you Niijima-san, Ren is more than enough. I better go though, enjoy your day."

She left them, and Makoto exhaled heavily, "I am the only one who felt she's up to something? 'Ren is more than enough!' who the hell think she is?!" Haru who had listened to the whole conversation quietly, stated, "You're not dear. Her aura was so negative. I was observing her entirely, and it felt she would at any moment take out her sword and attack you." Ann bit her lips and emphasized, "Mako, you should be careful. It didn't feel good. How's Ren? I thought Ren at least tells everything to you!" While they were walking to Starbucks with their hands full of shopping packs thanks to Ann, Makoto summarized how he was acting this last two days and how she saw Ren and Hifumi talking with big smile on their face. She might exaggerate some part, but she didn't mention what he told her yesterday morning. Herself wasn't over the fact what he actually said.

Ann and Haru both gave some advises which some of them were straightly related to bed activity which mostly came from Ann. However, some of them were useful enough to trigger Mako think about them. When Ryuji joined them to take Ann home, it was late enough, 7:45PM, for the trio to separate. However, Mako invited Haru to her house for sleepover, so they could talk more and enjoy their twosome friendly time together as they both afterward get busier with their heavy schedules. Even though Haru accepted, they both had no idea how their night would never go as they planned. 

#Niijimas' house two hours before Makoto and Haru arrived: 

Ren didn't know if Mako is home or not, but as he knew her classes schedules, he just assumed she would be home around five at least. Thus, He left the LeBlanc for the purpose of seeing her and make up for how he behaved the day before. Morgana as usual in his bag, his weight in Ren's shoulder, decreased his uncertainties about how Makoto would react. He knew Makoto had already forgiven him, but the way they separated last evening, wasn't as pleasant as it was supposed to be. With these thoughts he stopped in front of Niijimas' household and rang the bell.

The door opened and as he thought it must be the Queen, he opened his arm to hug the person in front of him. However, his face and arms both fell as soon as he saw Sae Niijima. "OH! Sae-san I never assumed that you would be home at such an hour!" He said while Sae was looking at him with her special expression, "Just come on in, Makoto isn't home though." Ren who was feeling dumbfounded about his unsuccessful plans, went inside. After both him and Morgana were seated properly, Sae went to make some coffee. He felt uncomfortable as it still felt odd being alone with Sae without Makoto's presence. They hadn't had best moments together alone without ending up arguing about their beliefs or Sae mocking Ren's behaviors; and today probably wasn't going to be exceptional.

"Sae-san, I have an announcement... in upcoming spring break, I'm taking Makoto to Akita, for a vacation!" Ren broke the awkward silence in his own special way. "Oh, really? Good, you can take her!" the silver hair woman replied coldly. The raventte's puppies widened as he didn't expect such an easygoing response from her, "This is the first time you replied to me without any disagreements. For sure though Makoto is an adult now and doesn't need you allowance to go somewhere else." "she doesn't, but I'm her only family and it's good to inform me for these circumstances. I don't think you would need me to get involved in something we both may be bothered with!" Sae answered solemnly. The discussion didn't end there. When Ren's mind got back to processing, he wondered how for the first time they actually talked properly about the new Metaverse case both him and Makoto had gotten involved with, which ended up in Sae giving him some ideas of what exactly he should do to not disappoint Makoto again. "Sae-san, do you think I should tell everything to Makoto... I know if I do, she will definitely do something dangerous... you know how she is!" Ren stated while his hands were covering his face exhaustedly.

"Well, you both have this side of looking for trouble. As much as she is someone who wants to be organized and perfect in everything she put herself in which I may be the main reason of this side of her personality, she loves justice. And she loves you." The silver hair drank her second coffee of their discussion and continued, "however, she is not stupid! She knows you best and has already suspected something is up! You can't escape from this problem. Hence, you aren't able to hide this circumstance from her forever as much as you don't want to put her in danger. She would get involved eventually! Better tell her yourself to avoid any misunderstandings." She ended her statement, "I don't know much about how things work in Metaverse, however knowing you two, not talking to each other solves nothing. You did that once, and the result was you both experiencing what death can be like."

Morgana agreed with the prosecutor which Sae heard them as meows, as she had never seen him in Metaverse world to understand him. Ren didn't get the chance to reply back because Queen and Noir voices distracted all of them. Their eyes found each other as soon as Ren's head turned to Makoto's side.

"Ren-kun, you're here too! I thought you would spare one day for me and my girl! You have her all the time!" Haru pouted as Ren stood up from his place to greet them. Another knock on the Niijimas' apartment's door and Goro Akechi, the right hand of Sae Niijima, Haru's soon to be fiancé, and Ren's called to be enemy/best friend came in. Haru who had long forgotten about Ren's stealing his BFF again, went to Akechi and happily kissed him on the cheek while Sae sarcastically mumbled, "Family gathering, ha?" and went to call some restaurant for ordering dinner.

Makoto excused herself after greeting Akechi to change her attires from a long day she had. Ren however, after feeling Queen's coldshoulder acting towards himself, decided to follow Makoto after checking everyone's positions; the brown hair couple were cuddling by themselves while Sae surprisingly was sitting on dining room's chair, caressing Morgana, and reading one of her cases' documents.

The first clothe that got thrown out on the floor, was her blouse. Not noticing Ren's presence behind her, she unzipped her skirt and went straight to her personal bathroom to take a five-minute shower. She was actually irritated about her bra's button which was playing hard to get opened when she felt his hands on her body, unclasping her bra. She immediately tensed, covered her chest, and turned to see him.

"Ren, What the Hell..." Joker interrupted her in middle of her words with a strong peck. Makoto distanced herself and looked at him with her cheeks blushing so hard. Ren filled the small distance by snacking his left hand around her waist, a special grin formed his face from how she was as red as her eyes, "You were ignoring me, so I came to you." He leaned to kiss her, but Makoto stopped him by putting her V fingers on his lips, "We have guests...! Also, I need to take shower." Ren kissed the knuckles which were on his lips and smirked, "Then I'll join you!" and pulled her more to himself. She flushed harder, "Ren! It's not a good time to fool around!" Ren locked his serious gaze with her crimson ones, "I'm not playing!" and lift her up. She, out of habit, rounded her legs around him while her arms circled his neck to steady herself in his embrace.

"Remember the last White day?" Joker asked while settling her on the washstand sink. Queen hummed seductively. He licked her nose, "Remember how I caught you in theater's bathroom?" Although Makoto's cheeks were coloring again from the reminiscences of the event, she Queenly played along, "Which part are you exactly mentioning, babe?" Ren's smirk changed to a new hunger in his silver eyes, "Jeez...You gave me no option except as showing you," and pressed his lips to hers.

His right hand clutched her long chocolate hair while his lips were swallowing up her oxygens. Makoto bit his lower lip, pulled it to her mouth, and flirty murmured, "You have only 10 minutes!" As they were kissing each other with half-closed eyes, Ren's eyes filled with full of mischiefs, one hand quickly went to her bra and the other one to her skirt to prepare her for 5 minutes Joker-style shower. Makoto' hands went to his shirts buttons and opened them as fast as she could. Ren lift her again without taking off his tongue from her neck.

Their torn up breathes filled the bathroom as he got under the shower. Their lips locked again as Ren put Makoto down while her hands went to unzipping his jeans. He bit her tongue as she put his pants down until his knees which made them chuckle in their connected mouths. He got rid of his pants and throw them away, left her mouth to suck her neck, and turned on the shower. The sudden wetness gave Ren her euphonious moans. "Ren, it was supposed to be just washing!" She stated huskily. His mouth found her hard nipple and sucked it as hard as she could give him another moan, "I'm washing...!"

His hand went to her panties while he licked her other nipple. However, she took his wrist quickly enough to make him stop, "Ren your 5 minutes is up!" He frowned but made sure her left breast got a big hickey. "AHH... Joker STOP!" she moaned while pulled his head more to herself. "It was 10... also, are you sure...?" he mocked her as how much force she was giving him to stay where he was. "Shut up!" she said as his hand freed her body from her panties. He chuckled and wanted to grab the washcloth; however, the knock on the door and the following voice, jumped both of them.

"I didn't want to interrupt, but Amamiya, your phone killed itself from Sakura's calls." Sae's voice was as cold as her look and they both could imagine how annoyed she must be as she for sure heard their noises. Ren slowly distanced himself and after a long look at his lover who was in full blush and embarrassment from the situation, left the shower. He grabbed his shirt and put it on to take his phone from Sae. He opened the door and looked at the silver hair woman from behind it with embarrassment, "apologies Sae-san," he stretched his hand to take his phone, "you can give it to me now!" She frowned and gave it to him, "In 5 minutes dinner is ready! Don't delay!" and left him dumbfounded.

"Damn Futaba! That's the third time she embarrassed me like this in just three days!" Ren complained after texting her one word, 'Busy,' and went back to Makoto under the shower. "What happened has happened, come let's finish up the cleaning! You'd gotten wet anyway." Makoto stated as she began washing her hair while he was taking his phone back. "Yes, your Majesty." He smirked, took off his boxers and shirt in one attempt, and joined her again under the shower. She turned her back to avoid his gaze seeing her blush from his nakedness.

He smirked, kissed her shoulder lovingly, and murmured in her ears seductively, "I'm not finished yet... people can interrupt us as much as they want, but I'm gonna take what's mine like always, don't forget that!" and sucked her earlobes. Makoto did her best to control her body from turning around in his embrace and finish what they started, however he wasn't playing fair. His snaky hands rounded her stomach and started washing her sensitive parts with washcloth.

"Ren, honey, please. You heard what Sis said. We cannot now! We won't get out of here at least for an hour if you don't stop now! You can stay tonight though!" she pleaded while was struggling to control her moans from how he was sucking her neck and his other hands playing with her breast. He puffed and stopped as he observed her flustered tune, "Ok then give me the shampoo!" Mako returned in his embrace completely and pecked happily his cheek , "Thank you darling!" "You better behave Makoto!" Ren blushed as their lower body pressed together. Her cheeks colored again, "Oops! Sorry," and laughed nervously.

They finished their shower soon afterwards and got out to dry themselves. Ren still teased Makoto enough to make her frustrated, however they got changed faster than their shower time. Ren was lucky as Makoto had bought him some shirts from today's shopping as Ann suggested her for their short trip. He thanked her by some other littles kisses time to time she was drying his hair by towel and buttoned up the shirt. Makoto changed to a simple homey white dress and brushed her long brown hair. When they got perfectly ready, after a longing small kiss, left her room to dining hall. They were late. In general, they spent twenty minutes in her room; however it was totally worth it as the couple felt safe from their "not mentioning anything" make up style. Ren was sure they would talk about the issue eventually, but for now, this was enough.

"Wow Ren, I should come to you and learn! Makoto-san is completely in your hand!" Akechi mockingly said as Ren sat next to him. He smirked, shrugged, and began eating his food. The dinner went by like that until his phone rang again. He checked the caller and excused himself to exit the dining hall and answer it. "Yes Futaba!" he coldly answered as he was annoyed at her who had embarrassed and interrupted him in the worst possible moments. "You were the one who told me to figure out who they were, and this is your appreciation!" Futaba coldly stated. He slapped his forehead and snapped out, "Oh damn, sorry! Completely forgot about that! What have you found?" "Just can say bad news! You are in Niijimas', right?" the Oracle said with the hint of worry in her voice. Afterwards with every words Futaba was telling him, Ren got paler. The call finished after fifteen minutes panicking by him ordering her, "Taba, follow them and give me every news that you get from them. Don't tell anyone now, even Yusuke! we need to keep this between ourselves until I get back. As you told me their main goal is Makoto who I got under control. Just stay safe and don't forget to change our flight time, ok?"

Ren turned back to the group and as he locked his gaze to the silver hair host stated, "Sae-san I need you to allow me taking Makoto to LeBlanc tonight. I just changed our flight to tomorrow morning!"


	6. Sooner than Expected!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their first day in Osaka...

#LeBlanc, April 16th, 5:30AM

"Makoto have you found it? We are running out of time!" Ren asked while was putting their suitcases inside of the cab's truck. Makoto came out with a light frown, "Couldn't find it sloppy boy! should just buy a new one there as we can't waste anymore time." He nodded, closed the trunk, and settled in the back seat next to Makoto. When the driver started the engine, Makoto leaned on his shoulder. The ride to airport passed in silence as they both were sleepy enough to use this little time for taking a nap. The silence kept going until they completely settled in their business class seats in the airplane; the small business him and Futaba made from the mementos earnings has been good so far.

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to bored, Capitan Sasaki speaking..."The stewardess asked Ren, "Any drink, sir?". He glanced at Makoto who was plugging her phone to the charger and nodded, "Green tea please." "Sure thing, and you ma'am?" Ren answered for her, "Same thing as we both want to relax." She nodded in understanding and gave their teas.

"Mako you wanna sleep now or after the breakfast?" Ren asked after she drank her tea. "We will be in Osaka in 90 minutes... I prefer to get my rest at our room," Makoto said simply. "Yeah, you don't like your sleep get cut. Then let's watch a movie." He then opened his iPad. Makoto frowned as she wanted to use the rare opportunity for some serious private conversation. She put her hands on his chin and forced him to look at her in the eyes, "How about talking?"

He blinked frequently to adjust her sudden seriousness, however didn't get the chance to answer her as the plane started to take off which made Makoto to lean on him further. She has already told him about how she doesn't like the take-off and landing part of flights. He took her hand in his and squeezed it. After the plane steadied above the clouds, Makoto loosened her grip and turned her face to lock her crimsons in his silvers.

Their lock kept going. Neither of them broke it as it felt like their eyes were talking without them realizing. Her lips formed into a peaceful smile and that was when his mouth broke their quiet discussion, "about what?" Her smile got brighter, "first, let's make our seat more comfortable... I need your complete presence." The former delinquent chuckled then shifted to destroy their little distance by removing the armrest and transforming the seats to sleepy mood. He opened his arms afterwards and pulled her into his embrace completely. They were tangled enough to each other to feel their breaths in each other noses.

"Aren't we perfect?" he giggled as she removed his glasses. "Yes, we are," and pecked his nose playfully. His expression went back to his joker style, "What do you want to talk about?" she sighed, "Well... so many things...," she then closed her eyes to get back her composure, "I don't want to force on you anything," she deeply gazed in his now golden silver puppies, "Let's start with simple ones," She waited for his response. His nod of agreement encouraged her to begin her unanswered questions.

M:"We were supposed to go Akita!"

R: "Our flight was 3 days later, I thought we could also visit Osaka in these days."

Makoto rolled her eyes as she didn't believe his reasoning, "Excuses?" Ren sighed as he wanted to still keep some facts away from her. Mako bit her lips anxiously, "I thought it was an easy question... Ok never mind." She looked down and wrap her hands further around herself. "We are being followed," Ren breathed out as he felt her uneasiness. Her eyes widened, but she collected herself sooner than expected, "By whom?" "Taba looked into those jerks' profiles..." he tightened his grip around her waist. She gasped, "Ren we need to tell Sis!" "I did some explanation already. It's more complicated than you think. Don't worry, Futaba is on them. I didn't tell you because it was raw suspicious, but last night Taba told me that they have been following you a week now," joker exhaled out of exhaustion.

Makoto looked at him with worry in her eyes, "which means that night they really wanted to catch me!" He nodded. "So, why are we here? Shouldn't we do something? I mean Futaba for sure have some evidence from them to lock them up, right?" she hovered herself on him. "The main problem is that. Taba didn't explain to me completely, but there is a hacker which it seems that knows Futabta's cross out ways. She couldn't access more than their profiles and their footages from following us. That's why I decided to change our destination and come here sooner. I know you may think it's running away, but Mako, these bad feeling hasn't left me since that night," He desperately covered his face, "If something happens to you..."

Seeing him in this state, filled the Queen's heart with more fear. Ren was not someone who would panic so easily on anything. He wasn't their leader for no reason. He was a person who could stay calm and show no feeling on his face while chaos were everywhere. He was capable of sacrificing his happiness to protect the ones he cared for. However, here he was, first wanted to break up with her, now panicking and escaping from those who are following her. "Ren, you are hiding the important parts, aren't you? For just some gangsters you would never react like this," Makoto saw how he avoid her gaze and sighed, "Ok... don't tell me. I won't ask anything, just answer this last one with yes or no, have you seen Igor?"

His heart fell on his throat. He should have never underestimated her smartness. He just nodded slowly while biting his lips with enough pressure to not make any unnecessary sound. Queen's smile was sad enough which made him feel more miserable. He grabbed her hand and pushed her on his side, "Let me figure it out myself first, I promise, after that will tell you everything... Ahhh Mako it's just too hard now... it's so fucking complicated. Everything is just so messed up and I have no fucking idea whom should I blame for. I even don't know why their goal is you. I mean I can guess, but I don't understand." He buried his face into her neck and huskily said, "Anyway, in these eight days, I don't wanna ruin my trip with you anymore. I have so many plans for this trip which whoever wants to mess with it, they should prepare themselves for their death." His golden silver eyes then innocently locked her crimsons, "Let's make the best of it together. You're MINE and no one can take that from me."

Her hands caressing his hair was a reliable answer to calm his heartbeat down. "They are bringing the meals, stay awake and let's eat dear." Her smoothly tone was everything he needed to bring back his peaceful smile.

###

"WHAT? THEY ARE NOT in TOKYO? HOW?" The voice echoed throughout the dark room and shook whoever was inside of it. "Well...Omm...Boss... We thought that we were following them, but Tamaki – the hacker Ren mentioned – has been busy with Alibaba – Futaba's virtual space code name – So, we couldn't figure out their disappearance. "So, you are telling me you lost them?" another yell and another jump, "Boss it wasn't our fault... Tamaki is now working on it to find them... don't worry as soon as we get the news, we will catch up on them ASAP." "You better...," siting back on her seat, she turned the chair and looked back at the portray which she bought from that stupid artist, "You think you can run from me, Joker? You are my property, wherever you are, you will be in my hand..." Her scary laugh terrified the hell out of the gang as they left the dark room slowly.

#Osaka, 5-star hotel room

"Makoto...Makoto... wake up..." Ren chuckled and kissed her forehead as she was trying to roll again. "Hmm... don't wanna..." she pressed her head further into the pillow. "Sweetheart... you need to eat something. It's already past 2:00PM," the idea came to his mind, "unless you want ME to get you out of the bed..." his mischievous eyes gazed at her glorious shape as she was wrapped between the sheet and her blue night gown was down her shoulder and showing her soft white breasts. He bent to her ears and bit it seductively, "You wanted it..."

Ren throwed Makoto onto his shoulder fast enough to avoid her resistances. The sudden action surprised her as she was upside down on his shoulder. Ren spanked her butt as she struggled to come down, however, he had his own amusing plan. "Ren what are you doing?" She cried out when he put her down under the shower. The cold water with the following goosebumps soon covered her whole body. She bit her lips to control her scream. Joker turned up the hot water and waited for her to calm down as he saw her shivers. He, with his amused grin, stepped into the shower and put his hand under her chin to lock their gaze, "Better now?" With just one look in his shiny silvers, she forgot all her madness. So, Makoto just surprised him in her own queenly way by tiptoeing and locking their now complete wet lips together. 

Tangling his hands around her splendid waist, one hand catching her now wet long hair, another increasing the pressure to her waist; it wasn't much he could do as she pulled him downer to herself to balance their tongues' battle. there were times he would have thought about 'how can we describe a great kiss?' or, 'What was the best one from all of his experiences with Makoto?' however, he couldn't come up with an actual answer because from the start, each of them had their own passions and tastes; sexy, happy, sad, mad, crazy, elegant, lemon, strawberry, orange, rose, and etc. The only answer he could think of was Makoto who he had become his main unbrokable addiction.

Ren slowly after a good suck on her upper lip, broke off the kiss, "We better go for the lunch as it's already passed the hotel schedule time." She slightly titled her head, "Hmm... then let's finish the shower," she murmured. He bent further to her ear and with a husky tone whispered, "Better take it individually as if you get more naked in front of me, promise not even lunch, also you need to forget about the dinner," and he sucked on her earlobe. Makoto clutched on his shirt and sighed, "then let go before I make you naked myself..." How could he control himself when she expanded her horizon just for him this much, "If there wasn't a festival in the downtown..., Queen how can you heartlessly torture me this much?" he pressed his hardness further to her hips. "Ren..." her grown turned him on even more, however, he as quickly as he could, let her go and distanced himself. He gazed at the mess he had made in front of him and exhaled, "be out in 5 minutes...," and almost ran outside of the bathroom.

Makoto bit her lips, 'oh gosh how much I miss him...Ren, what have you done to me...?!'

As he mentioned about the berry blossoms festival in the downtown, after their lunch, she went back to their room to wear her crimson blossoms kimono. Ren didn't know, but she brought her newest one which was a gift from her sister for her birthday. It fitted her so well as it was showing her feminine curves perfectly. Like a queen she is, she pinned her bob by a red blossom barrette to match her kimono. Makoto was flawless as she herself enjoyed the look which was portrayed in mirror. After putting her light red lipstick and packing everything she needed in her small crimson bag, Makoto went back to his date; he had waited long enough for her.

How he was stunned when she came to his view was a sweet understatement. Joker's silvers were lost in her magnificent attire and blanked his mind for good couple of minutes. "Ren...?" Mako called him when she stood in front of him. When he didn't answer, she teased with a fake sadness in her voice, "Do I look bad?" His palm covered his mouth. He was blushing, 'I'm totally lost it...am I getting worse???'he avoided her gaze out of embarrassment, "yeah... I mean NOO, you look-k so Royal-l." Makoto smiled and encircled his arm, "complement accepted. Then let's go, Honey." His blush got worsen from how different her 'honey' calling sounded, "Ah. OK. Hee-hee"

There was an awkward silence between them. Makoto seemed unbothered, but Ren definitely was uncomfortable with it. He didn't know how to open a discussion as their few last ones weren't as satisfying as it used to be. They were used to sharing almost everything. Her wisdom, patience, and advises have always given him the comfort and trust he need to rely on them. This time, he himself was the most puzzled person. He wanted so badly to talk, he saw how she had been eating herself to not make him spit out every single detail, but he was so lost. For first time, he couldn't control his facial expression. His usual poker face seemed to have gotten used to her reading him like an open book. Since they arrived, he was checking up their surroundings with Futaba's help. The whole cctv cameras were under their control. He didn't want to risk anything even though they came to Osaka very secretively; even Futaba changed their names after passing through the gate to confuse whoever was chasing them.

Makoto sensed his way of looking on their way to temple. He was using his third eye. One glance was enough for her to feel his uneasiness. She knew he was trying his best to not ruin their trip. If what he said was true and they were being followed, his over protective behavior was understandable. "Hmm, it seems my Joker is not being Joker today?" her humor tone got his attention. He looked back at her shining face, bent down fast enough to steel one kiss from her dark rose lips of hers, "How would you like this fellow joker be in your service, your Majesty?" he murmured but soon got distracted as his third eye caught two shadows behind one of the many trees in the forest; soon discovered they were part of a couple who were making out. He tightened his hold onto her hand and distanced himself, "Better go as the festival soon will start," and started his fast walk.

Makoto wasn't stupid. Her senses in danger situation was just little offer than Ren; so, the feeling of being watched wasn't hard to guess for her. After passing the long stairs and entering the festival hallway, a surprising gasp from her made his frown open, "Beautiful, isn't it?" "It's magnificent Ren... Look at these fantastic cherry blossoms..." her excitement was all over her voice. He chuckled at her cuteness, "then let's get through them?!" She however nodded negatively, "Before that, I wanna see you in kimono too!" and pointed to the traditional clothes' shop. Joker chuckled, "If you really want to, OK. But just so you know, I have no idea how to wear them!" he shrugged and gave his 'have no idea' look to her.

Well, the main reason of her suggestion wasn't just her desire of seeing him in kimono, she wanted to help him relax a bit and enjoy his time with her without worrying too much about the jerks who were following them. "Don't worry, I'll fix it for you," She winked. In the store, Makoto told him to wait in fitting room. She chose a black kimono with red rope for him as it resembled his true joker style. "Ren, should I come in?" she asked him from behind the fitting room's door. "Yeah, need help with the rope!" he said out of frustration. She laughed, "Ok, Ok open the door..." with the click of the door, she went inside and burst out of laughter. He looked so childish with the way he wore the kimono. "Don't laugh... I told you I don't know how to put it on!" he pouted. "Come here, let me fix it..." she kept laughing.

When she began her work, she didn't pay attention how close they were. However, when her face went to his chest to tie the rope on his waist, the sudden warmth jumped her up. He was hotter than expected. She looked up, "Ren do you have fever?" 'his face is red too...,'she thought. "Let me check your temperature," she stood up to check it by putting her forehead on his. His redness got worsen, "I'm fin-ne... finish the job!" he turned his head soon after. Ren bit his lips, he was getting hard AGAIN! 'I wish we stayed at our hotel room...' "All done, put on these sandals, then you can check on yourself in mirror." She smiled warmly. She took out one brush, "Ren, before that let me brush your hair." He nodded and sat on the fitting room's chair.

Her brushing his hair calmed his nerves eventually. "Check the mirror," her eyes were shining with pride, "RenRen, you look so handsome." He pulled her to himself and hugged her, "You look more beautiful, sweetheart." She hugged him back and looked up at his eyes, "I have one more surprise." His eyebrows went up, "What?" she took out 2 catlike Japanese masks, "How about hiding our face under these? No one can recognize us this way which means you don't have to use your little third eye," she explained with special comforting smile of hers.

How could someone be this considerate? How could someone understand him this much? How could someone be this much desirable? How could he not lose his control? He crashing her lips, was it strange? 'I think she herself knew this was coming after her being this lovable...' she went one step back, he balanced her with his strong embrace. 'Is it fair to taste this delicious?' his mouth was working like a vacuum. 'Do we have such a taste in reality even?' he bit her bottom lips to taste her blood again. 'even her blood isn't playing fair..." her soft moan, cut his numerous thoughts. Feeling her hands pushing his chest, he slowly stopped his sucking. "Ren, I don't wanna cut this out, but the fireworks," she pleaded. He shook his head, held her hands, and stepped further. Ren after a longing look at her, left first to pay their purchases whilst Makoto packed his clothed to his bag.

Their little journey began afterwards. They searched every single street store, played some bet games, caught some goldfishes, tasted different foods and sweets, and didn't let go of each other hands. Their half-hidden face didn't prevent them to not see each other's shiny eyes. Ren kept teasing his Queen while she kept giving her joker her crimsons cheek. At last, they found a spot to sit and enjoy the upcoming fireworks together.

Makoto placed her head on his shoulder and slowly removed their masks. He turned his head to stare at her flawless face, "Sometimes I feel so happy that you're not interested in modeling like Ann...I can never be as patient as Ryuji." His sudden confession surprised her. She pressed her head further into his shoulder, "Ann is so sexy, how can I even think about those stuff... whether comparing!" he took her chin and made her look back at him, "oh my poor self-conscious girlfriend, you know how many men are gawking at you right now?" "No way...is any part of my body showing? Which ones?" she looked at herself in a cute clumsy way. He took her hands, "Mako, you're fine dear. I just wanted to tell how beautiful you are. You always seem to acknowledge your beauty as your weakest part, which I've never understood why," he lovingly kissed her knuckles, "Before that special first clumsy encounter, I could never imagine to be this lucky to start a friendship with someone like you, become my study partner, teammate, best friend, Queen," he chuckled innocently as his silvers were admiring every part of his lover.

Makoto opened her mouth to say something, but he cut her faster by grabbing her bloody cheeks in his hands, "I just wanted to tell you how you have made me so blind. Wherever I go, my eyes can't find a woman as beautiful as you, inside nor outside." Settled their foreheads on each other, their teary eyes were as close as possible, "Mako, as much as I don't deserve you, as much as your staying with me always put you in an undesirable danger, I just can't let you go," one tear went down, "I wish I wasn't too coward... I wish we still were those careless high schoolers... I wish I wasn't so special to become trickster... I wish Phantom Thieves were just a simple group without any special powers... I wish there was no Metaverse...," he were shacking, so were Makoto, "I wanna beat the hell out of whoever thinks being normal is boring...Hee-hee," He smirked sadly while his tears were all over his face.

Makoto's hands tangled around his neck and dragged his head to her chest. Nuzzling his hair while kissing his temple every so often, "Ren... if anyone come across me and offer me everything that I wanted in my life to give up on you, I prefer to die than saying yes." He tightened his grip on her waist, "With you I can conquer my dreams eventually, without you they are meaningless. I found them because of you. I found my true self because of you. I'm not saying that I feel like owing you or something, No don't misunderstand me." Her thoughts went further, "you were a delinquent, you took my first kiss without me realizing it, came to my table to study like a nerd you were, got curious, chased you with an upside down manga which I don't even remember its name, found who you really were, found new trustworthy friends, took back my sister, and so many memories that made me who I really am now." She settled her head above his and whispered smoothly, "you came to my life and become my everything. If we somehow ended up in a deadlock road and broke what we have now," her voice became so low, "I would live on, but as a dead body..."

Ren couldn't hear her last words properly as the sudden fireworks explosion killed his hearing ability. They watched the magical colorful night together while he made her lie on the grass, his head comfortably on her chest, her hand caressing his fluffy hair, and his hand painting some imaginary shapes on her soft belly. Their sobs were still in their throats, each moment wanted to burst out. However, they kept swallowing it by chasing their infinity thoughts.

###

\- "Boss, I found them. I will send the pictures now."

"Great, finally you were good at something. Find out where they are staying. I will fly to Osaka tomorrow," she grinned, "I want you to destroy whatever joy she has right now, got it!"

\- "Yeah ma'am, rest assured. I will come and pick you up."

"Don't. Your duty is looking after them. If you lose them again, you know what the consequences are."

\- "Yes ma'am..." he said with a fear in his voice.

She hung up the phone, turned her chair to her right and looked at the monitors on the wall which were filled with coding lines, cctvs, and where Phantom Thieves are placed. "Tamaki, how's Alibaba?" she asked. "Under control Hifumi. But, she's so shitty. I can't access her account." Tamaki Kasuga, the main hacker of 'Jade Night's group who has a crush on Makoto, bubbled coldly. Hifumi walked from her seat to him and bent to his ear, "I know you can get to her," she bit his ear and smirked, "if you want to protect the girl I'm supposed to kill..."

###

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to check my wattpad ->https://www.wattpad.com/774384444-hot-spring-chapter-9-peace-before-storm / for chapter 8... it's one of the major chapters that many things come to surface for all couples in this fiction.

**Author's Note:**

> *until chapter 8 is up in my Wattpad acc  
> https://www.wattpad.com/story/158853041-hot-spring  
> Please check it there as I update the chapters faster there than here.  
> Hope you like it.


End file.
